plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 November 2016
08:28 Hi. 08:29 ... 08:29 Where's everyone? 08:30 IDK. 09:45 HISNAPPY. 09:45 Hijack! 09:47 Sup? 10:00 hi 10:05 hi 10:14 Reporting on VSTF Wiki. 10:16 yey 10:17 H 10:17 g 10:17 h 10:17 h 10:17 zambieAlex 10:17 zambieAlex 10:17 zambieAlex 10:17 zambieAlex 10:17 zambieAlex 10:17 zambieAlex 10:17 zambieAlex 10:17 :O 10:19 I can do this all afternoon... 10:19 K 10:19 I gtg really soon 10:19 ;-; 10:19 Bye. 09:45 HISNAPPY. 09:45 Hijack! 09:47 Sup? 10:00 hi 10:05 hi 10:14 oh no 10:14 not again 10:14 Reporting on VSTF Wiki. 10:16 yey 10:17 H 10:17 g 10:17 h 10:17 h 10:17 zambieAlex 10:17 zambieAlex 10:17 zambieAlex 10:17 zambieAlex 10:17 zambieAlex 10:17 zambieAlex 10:17 zambieAlex 10:17 :O 10:19 I can do this all afternoon... 10:19 K 10:19 I gtg really soon 10:19 ;-; 10:19 Bye. 10:19 soon. 10:19 LL 10:19 lol 10:20 Nub pls. 10:20 H 10:21 h 10:21 Finally, a non-sock. 10:22 It's like IMCR8Z 's ex machina yesterday. :P 10:22 Hi. 10:22 Hi yappat+ 10:19 soon. 10:19 LL 10:19 lol 10:20 Nub pls. 10:20 H 10:21 h 10:21 Finally, a non-sock. 10:22 It's like IMCR8Z 's ex machina yesterday. :P 10:22 Hi. 10:22 Hi yappat+ 10:23 gtg 10:23 Bye. 10:24 So Jack 10:24 Did you check the logs? 10:24 Hmm... 10:24 No pornographic links. 10:24 Hi. 10:25 hive 10:25 I'm waiting for that kid to post hentai again 10:25 He posted fuck all. 10:25 And I will make sure of it. 10:25 hive 10:25 o hello 10:26 Hi. 10:26 theres the vandal. 10:26 so ban? 10:26 Yes. (troll) 10:26 Hi. 10:26 hi 10:26 hive 10:26 All the accounts have been reported to the VSTF Wiki. 10:26 O HELLO THERE ! 10:28 what wiki...? 10:28 Sorry, unfamiliar. 10:28 http://vstf.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges 10:28 Logger is a guy here 10:28 Oh. 10:28 I know. 10:29 Logger usually does stuff on the forums 10:29 I'm not suspecting him. 10:29 I'm pretty much your forum specialist. 10:29 No I'm not, I just get interested there 10:29 oh wait I forgot 10:29 Sorry I misread your text' 10:23 gtg 10:23 Bye. 10:24 So Jack 10:24 Did you check the logs? 10:24 Hmm... 10:24 No pornographic links. 10:24 Hi. 10:25 hive 10:25 I'm waiting for that kid to post hentai again 10:25 He posted fuck all. 10:25 And I will make sure of it. 10:25 hive 10:25 o hello 10:26 Hi. 10:26 theres the vandal. 10:26 so ban? 10:26 Yes. (troll) 10:26 Hi. 10:26 hi 10:26 hive 10:26 All the accounts have been reported to the VSTF Wiki. 10:26 O HELLO THERE ! 10:28 what wiki...? 10:28 Sorry, unfamiliar. 10:28 http://vstf.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges 10:28 Logger is a guy here 10:28 Oh. 10:28 I know. 10:29 Logger usually does stuff on the forums 10:29 I'm not suspecting him. 10:29 I'm pretty much your forum specialist. 10:29 No I'm not, I just get interested there 10:29 oh wait I forgot 10:29 Sorry I misread your text' 10:30 Doesn't matter, lad. As long as you're not a sock, you're good. :) 10:30 ok 10:30 Hi. 10:31 And now we wait. 10:31 Hi 10:31 If it was a vandal edit, I would immediately use "Nuke". 10:32 FFF always opposes 10:32 (troll) 10:33 :P 10:30 Doesn't matter, lad. As long as you're not a sock, you're good. :) 10:30 ok 10:30 Hi. 10:31 And now we wait. 10:31 Hi 10:31 If it was a vandal edit, I would immediately use "Nuke". 10:32 FFF always opposes 10:32 (troll) 10:33 :P 10:33 lol 10:33 lol 10:45 Resurrection! 10:45 I'm gonna try and complete my final series of Roleplays before I leave. 10:45 If they aren't finished... 10:45 Ya'll will NEVER see me again. 10:45 meh 10:45 :O 10:46 Hey, lolwout. 10:46 who's lolwout 10:46 You're NEVER coming vack? 10:46 like the twin brother of lolwin 10:46 *badumtss* 10:47 you seeeh it's a joek 10:47 Hi. 10:47 Hoi tehn. 10:47 Literally never coming back. 10:47 Pretty much a last goodbye. 10:48 Bye. 10:48 We'll miss you. 10:48 *sobs* 10:48 New Year is the time I'm leaving. 10:49 Not Xhristmas? *recovers from sobbing. 10:49 2017 will not have a certain Night Fury flying through the sky. 10:49 I'll be here on christmas, but not January 1/ 10:45 Resurrection! 10:45 I'm gonna try and complete my final series of Roleplays before I leave. 10:45 If they aren't finished... 10:45 Ya'll will NEVER see me again. 10:45 meh 10:45 :O 10:46 Hey, lolwout. 10:46 who's lolwout 10:46 You're NEVER coming vack? 10:46 like the twin brother of lolwin 10:46 *badumtss* 10:47 you seeeh it's a joek 10:47 Hi. 10:47 Hoi tehn. 10:47 Literally never coming back. 10:47 Pretty much a last goodbye. 10:48 Bye. 10:48 We'll miss you. 10:48 *sobs* 10:48 New Year is the time I'm leaving. 10:49 Not Xhristmas? *recovers from sobbing. 10:49 2017 will not have a certain Night Fury flying through the sky. 10:49 I'll be here on christmas, but not January 1/ 10:50 uhhh 10:50 sooo 10:50 I'm going to watch the Fairly OddParents episode where Timmy wishes the world was like The Flintstones 10:50 Let's talk about a less sadder thing. 10:51 I still have desires to cause the apocalypse just so animals can mutate into dinosaurs and we can use them as appliances 10:51 and also stone cars 10:52 ... 10:52 like with the toxic athmosphere our feet will evolve and we'll become strong enough to push rocks with ease 10:52 and we'll be able to make rock puns in our daily life 10:52 how the hell are we going to make puns about what we have today 10:52 Also... 10:53 I'll miss you all. 10:53 Rock n roll! 10:53 I AM A Yabba Dabba douchebag 10:53 kffpfftheheh 10:50 uhhh 10:50 sooo 10:50 I'm going to watch the Fairly OddParents episode where Timmy wishes the world was like The Flintstones 10:50 Let's talk about a less sadder thing. 10:51 I still have desires to cause the apocalypse just so animals can mutate into dinosaurs and we can use them as appliances 10:51 and also stone cars 10:52 ... 10:52 like with the toxic athmosphere our feet will evolve and we'll become strong enough to push rocks with ease 10:52 and we'll be able to make rock puns in our daily life 10:52 how the hell are we going to make puns about what we have today 10:52 Also... 10:53 I'll miss you all. 10:53 Rock n roll! 10:53 I AM A Yabba Dabba douchebag 10:53 kffpfftheheh 10:54 Before I leave 10:54 My only request 10:54 May my RPs be completed. 10:54 robbie rotten is one of the purest creatures in the universe 10:55 he's just ironically named 10:56 YES 10:54 Before I leave 10:54 My only request 10:54 May my RPs be completed. 10:54 robbie rotten is one of the purest creatures in the universe 10:55 he's just ironically named 10:56 YES 11:02 Hello. 11:02 REVIVIIIIIIIIIVE 11:02 Hello. 11:02 REVIVIIIIIIIIIVE 11:04 walk up to the body and press o 11:04 or e when you're on pc 11:04 or whatever damn key is on the xboner 11:06 shizzle ma nizzle 11:04 walk up to the body and press o 11:04 or e when you're on pc 11:04 or whatever damn key is on the xboner 11:06 shizzle ma nizzle 11:21 rip 11:21 rip 11:32 Ded 11:31 OO 11:32 Ded 11:34 yeah 11:37 Back. 11:37 I scared Nick off. (◕ ͜ʖ◕) 11:34 yeah 11:37 Back. 11:37 I scared Nick off. (◕ ͜ʖ◕) 11:41 OO 11:41 OO 11:44 ded 11:47 Chat is ded 11:44 ded 11:47 Chat is ded 12:08 ded 12:08 ded 12:15 Yo? 12:15 hi 12:16 @Snappy, do you play Clash Royale? 12:16 hi 12:16 no 12:18 neh 12:18 i quit 12:18 Too bad 12:18 I quitted too :P 12:15 Yo? 12:15 hi 12:16 @Snappy, do you play Clash Royale? 12:16 hi 12:16 no 12:18 neh 12:18 i quit 12:18 Too bad 12:18 I quitted too :P 12:20 Yotanly 12:49 I quitted Bejeweled Stars, but not Clash Royale yet 12:55 LOL A sockpuppet is still visible on this account's sidebar. 12:16 no 12:18 neh 12:18 i quit 12:18 Too bad 12:18 I quitted too :P 12:20 Yotanly 12:49 ded m8s 12:49 s LOL, quitters 12:49 s I quitted Bejeweled Stars, but not Clash Royale yet 12:55 LOL A sockpuppet is still visible on this account's sidebar. 12:56 O.O 01:04 Ho-ho-howdy! 01:11 ded? 01:21 DEAD AF 02:07 Hi 02:07 ermagurd it's u 02:07 hi imcr8z 02:07 nvm everyone left 02:07 .-. 02:14 Anyone? 02:14 me 2016 11 16